


23. Pegging

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Light scratching, Miss Cortese has a Vulva, Mr Harrison has a Penis, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Strap-Ons, ineffable tutors, nipple pinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Warlock has two tutors, Mr Harrison and Miss Cortese. A small glimpse into their free time.
Relationships: Ineffable Tutors - Relationship, Miss Cortese/Mr Harrison (Good Omens), Mr Cortese & Mr Harrison (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	23. Pegging

“Mr Harrison, really, you are insatiable.” Miss Cortese pushed against the thin man’s chest with a smile as he continued to stretch his face to kiss her. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow when he realized that because of her angelic strength, no matter how sparingly applied, Miss Cortese was going to be immovable. She smirked at him before swiftly moving her hands to pull his face to kiss him thoroughly before pulling away with an exaggerated pout. “One would think that you are more attracted to me in this form than in my usual kit.”

Mr Harrison stopped to look into her eyes, he crooked a finger to rest her chin on. “Miss Cortese, my excitement is the same as yours is when they put a different garnish on a slice of cake. The cake is what matters, not the decoration on top.”

She went a bit dewey-eyed and smiled at the rather direct and sappy declaration. “Well, the feeling is mutual, darling. Your garnish is just different things to enjoy until I bite into your decadent core.”

“My decadent core, eh? Yours is quite tasty as well. D’you mind?” He grinned wickedly as he turned her quickly, laying her out on the desk. He pulled up the rolling chair as she leaned up on her elbows. She moved with him to push up her skirt and remove her panties, happily squeezing her thighs around his head as he licked her. 

He teased her with gentle flicks from the tip of his tongue against her clit and long licks from the bottom of her hole to her clit with the flat of his tongue. Appropriately teased to the edge, he slowly slid two fingers into her and groaned as she came, squeezing his fingers til the knuckles popped. He gave her only a few slow thrusts before removing his hand and sitting back in the chair to watch her shiver.

“Mr Harrison, that beard of yours does cause the most interesting sensations. Nothing like that odd goatee you had.” She panted softly as she leaned back up on her elbows, enjoying the way he was rubbing his hands on her soft inner thighs. 

“What else can I do for you, Miss Cortese … or more to the point, _to_ you?” His fingers drifted closer to her curls when she stopped him, wagging her finger.

“Ah-ah, Mr Harrison, I believe I have had one already, but if you’d like to please me, I am in the mood for a bit of a show.” She stood and started taking small and slow steps to the sofa against the wall. Her skirt fell back to her calves before falling all the way off as she spoke. “If you’d go into the second drawer, there, you’ll see I relocated something for you.” 

Mr Harrison blindly grabbed the drawer handle as Miss Cortese’s waistcoat dropped to the ground with a miraculously folded _*fwump*_. Her blouse and bra enjoyed similar fates before she finally turned and sat in the middle of the sofa, hands folded primly in her lap. 

“Did you find what I left there for you, Mr Harrison?”

He looked down into the drawer to find the harness and phallus that they enjoyed on occasion. He swallowed, his trousers getting tighter as he lifted it from the drawer. He brought it over to her in an aroused haze, removing his own clothing haphazardly until he stood in front of her in nothing but his socks (how embarrassing), and his askew tie. He reached to slip it over his head when Miss Cortese grabbed the end of it. 

“I like this, keep it on, please?” Mr Harrison nodded as she pulled him down for a kiss. He went to his knees, his arms wrapped around her waist as she kissed him sweetly. She sighed and stood up and he knee-walked back a bit. She gave a look to the things in his hands. “Help me get that on, would you, dear?”

A few adjustments later, one end of the phallus snugly inside Miss Cortese, she sat back down on the sofa. She gave it a stroke with a bit of slick before smiling sweetly at him. “Up you get, Mr Harrison.”

He knelt over her hips as he rubbed his fingers into himself. She watched his face, her lips parted, adoring his expressiveness. 

“Miss Cortese, if you’d be so kind?” He both waggled his rear end, close enough to jostle the strap-on making her hum happily, and also dangled his tie in front of her. She smiled as she wrapped her hand around the tie, pulling him closer. Her other hand landed on his hip, gripping him firmly as she pulled him down onto her shaft. His head drifted back and his lips parted as he slid down to rest on her thighs.

Mr Harrison felt Miss Cortese give a wiggle and it nudged over his prostate. Her high, pleased laugh made him smile and open his eyes to see her beaming up at him. He brought his hands to her breasts to scratch over her skin, leaving the faintest red lines in their wake and she made another pleased hum. It evolved to a high pitched keening in her throat as he gave her nipples a solid pinch. She wrapped her hand around his tie one last time, coming to the loose knot, and pulled him down to whisper and breathe against his lips. 

“Mr Harrison, I do believe it’s time for you to begin riding me, don’t you?” She licked at his lips before pulling the extra inch to kiss him. He began to ride her as their tongues played in each other’s mouths. 

Mr Harrison couldn’t keep his hands still. His fingers wanted to pinch Miss Cortese’s nipples the perfect way she enjoyed. His hands wanted to grab her plush and soft sides or shoulders to give him better leverage. He wanted to be holding her head with his thumbs on her chin, gently framing her face as she kissed him. One of his hands traveled down to entwine his fingers with the hand holding and squeezing his hip. The other hand ended up behind him, balanced on her knee as he pulled back to look at her as he rode her. 

Miss Cortese released the tie, only keeping hold on the bottom of it. Her lips were parted and kiss swollen, her eyes slightly glazed with arousal. Her breasts jiggled as Mr Harrison started fucking himself a little faster, taking an angle to nudge his prostate. The angle did wonders for Miss Cortese as well who began thrusting her hips to meet Mr Harrison as he slid down. 

“You look marvelous, my dear. The way you move is sinful.”

“Everything I do is sinful, Miss Cortese, and I appreciate you noticing my dedication to the craft.” Mr Harrison had to laugh as she grinned at him. He corkscrewed his hips knowing how much she enjoyed the sensation as it rubbed inside her. 

Miss Cortese dropped his tie to pinch each of his nipples in turn before dragging her nails down his stomach. She closed her knuckles in the neat patch of curls at the base of his cock and tugged a few times, enjoying his hissed appreciation. She twisted her hand around his cock, spreading the precome before gripping him firmly and jerking him off at a random rhythm compared to their concerted thrusts. He growled as his eyes rolled back.

“Miss Cortese, you know that, fuck, makes it harder to come!” He panted as he tried to match his thrusts only to have her change speed again.

“I do indeed, Mr Harrison. But you forget, “ She smiled sweetly as she let go of his cock to snatch the tie and pull him close again to lick and kiss his lips. “I am a bit of a bastard. And I know. You. Love. It.” 

She punctuated each word with a snapping thrust and listened to him cry out his agreement. A strong spurt of precome landed on her stomach and she let the tie go again as she wrapped her hand around him and gave him what he needed. 

Mr Harrison grinded down on her as he mumbled and groaned, and she watched his face relax in relief as he came over her hand, some landing on her breasts. He sagged down, leaning on her with a wince as the phallus rubbed him wrong after the hard ride he’d taken on it. 

Miss Cortese cooed at him and pet his back as she helped lift him off. He heard a snap and felt a tingle over his skin as any mess disappeared. They sat in a lazy cuddle for a bit before she stood with him in her arms and he wrapped his legs around her as she walked him back to the desk. 

She stood between his knees and smiled up at him as he gently took her face and kissed her. They hummed into each other’s mouths as she rubbed her hands over the outside of his thighs and hips. 

“Wow, that was fantastic … Miss Cortese.”

“I concur, Mr Harrison.” She scrunched her nose, grinning to shame the sun, and he rolled his eyes fondly.

“Alright, alright.” He kissed her one last time before he looked at the clock. “Hellspawn will be back in an hour, best get presentable.” 

She backed away from the desk to let Mr Harrison retrieve his clothing. She snapped her fingers, sending their toy back to her room, and began to get dressed. 

“Time enough for a lunch in the kitchen?” He opened the door and gestured for her to leave.

She perked up as she stepped into the hallway. “Sounds delightful!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope no one is disappointed by genderbent Cortese, and I apologize for using the Mr tags, but there were none for Miss :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)   
>  [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
